poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Sci-Twi finds Knock Out/A new friendship
This is how Sci-Twi finds Knock Out and a new friendship goes in The Transformares. walks along the sidewalk and she finds a red automobile car Sci-Twi: her hand along the bonnet Wow. car transforms into the Ex-Con named Knock Out looks up Knock Out: Name? Sci-Twi: Uh. Twilight Sparkle. Former Crystal Prep student. Otherwise known as Sci-Twi or Midnight Sparkle. to Sci-Twi, Sci-Ryan and Ryan watch from a nearby building Sci-Ryan: What is Twilight doing? She's going to get herself killed. Ryan F-Freeman: Shhh. Knock Out: Why did you follow me? Can't you see I'm in the middle of crying over the death of my partner Breakdown? Sci-Ryan:mind He lost someone too? Sci-Twi: I know how you feel, Knock Out. Sci-Ryan: mind Looks like Odette is not the only one who has lost someone. I think she still got her brother. gets a closer look then he ducks back out of sight to avoid being spotted Knock Out: You think I lost my friend? Sci-Twi: Yes. And I know how you feel about it. Sci-Ryan: Sci-Twi's voice Maybe my friend Ryan can teach you about friendship. Sci-Twi: I lost a friend once due to an accident that happened a long time again. That's something you and I have in common. Sci-Ryan: gasps Twilight lost a friend?! I hope it's not me. Sci-Twi: His name was Dusk Shine. Sci-Ryan: But Dusk Shine is not dead. I'll go see if he's here. Knock Out: I... I'm touched. You... You know how I feel when I lose a friend. Sci-Twi up Sci-Ryan: Not for me.to open his amulet Time for Midnight Ryan to give Knock Out a hero's welcome. Ryan F-Freeman: Sci-Ryan, don't. If you do this now then you'll hurt Sci-Twi and Knock Out. Sci-Ryan: It's ok. I want to help them. That's cool.his amulet quickly closes it again. Outside Sci-Twi: Yeah. And we can be friends but the Autobots mustn't know. Sci-Ryan: But I would. Sci-Twi: Ryan, what are you doing?! I told you to stay at the base. Sci-Ryan: Sorry, Twilight. I heard what you said and I too lost a friend. His name is King William. Knock Out: a jet engine noise That's Starscream. If he finds you here he'll squish you. Sci-Twi down Go. Get out here. And, Sci-Twi, thank you and you have a deal. Sci-Ryan: Not if Midnight Ryan has something to say about it.his amulet on himself Out closes it and pushes them forwards Knock Out: Go! Go! Sci-Ryan: But I want to help! Knock Out: No! You're not safe here. Go now! Sci-Ryan: But I can't fly! Wait. Maybe we can. his amulet on Sci-Twi and himself Knock Out: it Don't! If Starscream sees you using that, he'll try to figure how to use it himself. Now GO! Sci-Ryan: I want to. a portal and jumps into it Sci-Twi: See you soon. transforms into Dark Ryan F-Freeman and flies to the portal then gets hit by the magic of Sci-Ryan's amulet and transforms her into Midnight Sparkle Midnight Sparkle: Farewell, Knock Out. Knock Out: Until we meet again, Midnight Sparkle, girlfriend of Dark Ryan F-Freeman. flies into a portal and it closes behind her Knock Out: mind The human Ryan lost King William? [[Category:Transcripts] Category:Scenes Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transformersprimfan